cold_catfandomcom-20200214-history
VictoriousQueen88
"You thought you could drag me to the bottom of the lake so you could eat me later? Well, guess what, punk? I'm a fish... with legs!" '--Darwin Watterson, ''The Amazing World of Gumball, "The Puppy"' "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?'' Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me..." ~"Bohemian Rhapsody", Queen Victory, sometimes shortened to 'Vic, '''is technically the unintentional creator of the Cold Cat. She was originally known as Victory the NightWing, but she was soon kicked from her old account by Fandom and was unable to log back in. She now roams as VictoriousQueen88, poking places and reviving this wiki. Appearance ''"That's the way it seemed Disappointment haunted all of my dreams Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer Not a trace, of doubt in my mind!" ~The Monkees Everything. Victory is all, and appears as everything. Dragonized Appearance In art, Victory appears as a NightWing (from the popular book series Wings of Fire. Victory used to be considered tall, but those days are over, and she now has slightly above average height. With ridiculously long, thin arms and legs, she is often asked if she plays basketball. (She doesn't.) Her wings are a little longer than average, but not SkyWing-sized. She has dark, dark purple overscales, closest to raisin or eggplant. However, there are a few lighter, more violet flecks here and there. She has shorter spikes nearest to her neck, and her build is more thin-bordering-average. Vic wears silver glasses that loop and wind around her periwinkle horns, and, similarly to Meg McCaffrey, there are rhinestones at the end. Her underscales are more iris, with flecks of shining purple, and her eyes are blue-amethyst. Victory has a few light "freckles" on her nose, the color periwinkle. She doesn't wear jewelry and is likely to bite you if you try and make her. She does, however, enjoy wearing a dark, dark green scarf with silver stripes on it around her neck, claiming it makes her feel special. This scarf is actually surprisingly soft, as it's been around her neck for a considerably long time (and she will''bite you if you touch it). Her short horns are considerably twisty, as they twist in two complete spirals. Her voice is very loud, and has a very thick Southern accent. Humanized As a human being, use This Person Does Not Exist dot com, the image there is her, that's it. Profile Picture Personality ''"It's a cool place and they say it gets colder, you're bundled up now, wait till you get older But the meteor men beg to differ, judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin, the water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire, how about yours? That's the way I like it and I never get bored!" ~Smash Mouth Victory is c o m p l e x. History Sightings of Victory have been here since a long time ago, when she was found digging through the garbage of Disney Studios and stealing failed movie ideas to develop for books. She arrived on Fandom in the year 2018. The timeline can be viewed below. yeehaw Trivia *Victory unintentionally created the Cold Cats when she typed "freezing cold dog" after Luna the SilkWing started posted "hot cat" on a thread called Bad Warrior Cat Names. *Victory went inactive on this wiki when she created her new account, but she came back in November 2019. *Victory's favorite shows are Victorious, iCarly, Amphibia, Gravity Falls, and The Amazing World of Gumball. She plans on binge-watching The Owl House when it airs. *Her favorite animals are zorses, dragons, squirrel monkeys, dogs, cats, and axolotls. *She loves making OCs and developing them. She's notorious on the Wings of Fire Wiki for her overly long character forms. *She loves writing, and her favorite piece that she's written is on the Authors' Academy Wiki. It's called I C E. **Said story has made users cry. *She's determined to make this wiki very active, and is starting with her pages. Gallery No art as of now. Category:Demigods Category:Cult Members